


Rabbits Aren't Pets

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Death, Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, God Damn It Howard, Gore, Harm to Animals, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Anguish, More Hurt Than Comfort, Physical Abuse, pre slash, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>I've seen a few posts where all of the Avengers have some sort of an animal companion, whether they're Daemons, pets, or whatever. There are also lots where Tony absolutely refuses to have pets in his tower but falling in love with whatever animal the rest of the Avengers bring home.</p><p>I'd like to see one, where Tony actually has a reason why he doesn't like animals, or just that specific animal (whatever it may be) near him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony/(Any) or Gen Tony Doesn't Like Pets For A Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14816) by Anonymous Prompt. 



> This is an unapologetic Howard is a TERRIBLE parent fic; you may want some fluff as a palette cleanser.
> 
> Though maybe not anything with fluffy bunnies.

It's been a long day or, he looks at his watch, three days, hunched over his workbench with nothing but protein shakes and Irish coffee to keep him going. He still hasn't made the breakthrough he was hoping for, but if he doesn't make an appearance they'll send someone to check on him which would end up with his concentration broken and him yelling at the poor bastard that got the short straw.  
  
Everyone's in the common room, oohing and ahhing over something in Darcy's arms, God, probably a kitten or puppy or some damn thing. He hadn't thought to put in a 'No Pets' clause when he asked everyone to move in, but it wasn't like he had anybody sign a lease in the first place.  
  
Tony hates pets, but sighs with a 'live and let live' shrug. He'll fake the appropriate gooey noises, burn five minutes of his precious time and then grab a shower before heading back to the drawing board. He should probably take a nap but he really is close, and too wired to sleep anyway.  
  
"So what to we have here," he asks with a big smile that hopefully doesn't look forced.  
  
Darcy turns, showing off the fluffy white ball of fur, "Isn't it just the cutest thing!"  
  
Tony's struck dumb for a moment, for just a second Darcy reminded him of his mom, dark hair and red lips curved in an infectious smile, and then he realizes it's not a kitten or puppy at all, but something much worse.  
  
"Get that thing out of here," he says, soft an low, with a touch of menace.  
  
"Oh, ha ha Tony. Is the widdle bunny wabbit stealing the spotlight?" Clint snarks.  
  
"No. Rabbits aren't pets, so unless you're planning on turning that thing into a stew or a sweater, get it out of my building."  
  
"Jesus, you're serious?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fucking serious."  
  
Darcy holds the rabbit out towards him, "But she so cuuuuute. How can you say no to that face? Or this one," she pouts and he feels his blood pressure rise.  
  
"Get rid of it before I break it's fucking neck myself!" He storms off, ignoring the shocked gasps.  
  
"Tony, wait a minute," Steve chases Tony into the elevator.  
  
"What the hell, Stark! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, Super Soldier Ken? This is my fucking building, if I don't want any Goddamned rabbits in it, there won't be any Goddamned rabbits."  
  
"You're being completely unreasonable."  
  
"Fine! I'm being completely unreasonable. Haven't you heard? I'm Tony Stark, unreasonable is my middle fucking name."  
  
" _Tony_. I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong. What's the big deal about a harmless little bunny. It's adorable. Are you allergic or something?"  
  
Fuck. He clenches his fist at his side and taps nervously on the arc reactor with his other hand. He should just lie; instead he bites off a short, "No. And you can fix it by getting the Goddammed thing off of my property."  
  
"Tony-"   
  
"Do it, Rogers. Or I will."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not kidding. I will break its neck."  
  
"For Christ's sake Tony-" the elevator doors part silently to reveal Tony's floor and Steve holds them open as Tony stalks away, "It's staying. I'll ask Darcy to keep it on Thor's floor, but it's staying. And you're not to lay a finger on it."  
  
"Great! Fine! Captain America, protector of truth, justice, and small furry animals." Tony slams the door to his room and Steve lets the elevator doors shut.  
  
Steve wants to be angry at Tony, but he recognized the signs, tapping on the arc reactor, refusing to look at him, jaw clenched. When Tony was angry he usually gets in Steve's face.   
  
Most telling of all, Steve hadn't missed the fact that Tony's lashes were damp with tears he had been holding back.  
  
Tony isn't angry.  
  
He's _scared_.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony barely makes it into his room before the sob breaks from his throat. He slides to the floor, more of a controlled, rather than graceful, fall. He wraps his arms around his legs, causing the room to go dark, and he presses his forehead to his knees, trying to fight back the memories.  
  
 _"Isn't it just the cutest thing!"  
  
"It's a wabbit!"  
  
"That's right, _piccolo _! Do you know what bunnies eat?"  
  
"C..cahwots?"  
  
"That's my smart boy! Do you want to help Mamma get some carrots for... Hmmm, what should we name the little guy, 'Tonio?"  
  
"Mawch!" _  
  
Tony remembers, they had been reading Alice in Wonderland together. He had been delighted by the Hatter's endless Tea Party; especially his mother's voice for the March Hare as she read , _'You might just as well say that "I like what I get" is the same thing as "I get what I like"!'_ He had laughed so hard and she repeated it as she tickled him, over and over until they both collapsed in a fit of giggles.  
  
He smiled. That had been a good memory... Why had he been afraid of that? He stood, shaking off the episode as he poured himself a drink. Why wouldn't he want to remember having a pet bunny?  
  
 _"Rabbits aren't pets."_  
  
So strange. Why had seeing Darcy hold out that Goddamned rabbit...  
  
 _"What has the boy got, Maria?"_  
  
Tony shivers, tossing back the drink, it's no way to treat fine scotch, but he's got a shower to take so he can get back to work.  
  
 _"_ Howard _, you said...you said we could get Antonio a pet?" Mamma's soft dark hair curtains her face, pale but for the bright red of her lips,  
  
"I meant a dog. A _man's _pet. Something to teach the boy a little responsibility._  
  
Tony stands under the slightly too hot water, unable to handle anything cooler against his skin; a bath completely out of the question even though he feels a little shaky on his feet. He tries to blank his mind as panic grips his chest; panic and water don't mix well for him.  
  
 _"I certainly didn't expect you to use my business trip as an excuse to get him a Goddamned rabbit. Maria, rabbits aren't pets, they're lab animals. Even if they were I'm not going to have my son to go around talking about his Goddamned 'bunny wabbit.'"_  
  
"Howard, he's only f-"  
  
"And you baby him. It's high time he started to learn about being a man."  
  
"I had a rabbit when I was- "  
  
"Enough. The subject is closed."  
  
"Howa-oh!"  
  
"I said. That's. Enough."  
  
Mamma's crying... Mamma's crying again and it's his fault. If he where a good boy, she wouldn't fight with Daddy, and Daddy wouldn't have to stop her. It's his fault for not learning how to be a man, like his Daddy.

Tony's sitting on the shower floor, head against the warm marble as water streams over him, the shower covering the quiet sobs he's trying to hold in. (Stark men don't cry, son.)  
  
 _"I'm sorry, Howard. I'll...I'll see if the shop will take it back in the morning."_  
  
 _Daddy sighs, "Maria, bella, I'm sorry."_   
  
Daddy's not angry anymore, which is good. When Daddy stays angry it usually means the belt.   
  
_He hates the belt._  
  
 _When Daddy has to use the belt, he usually has to do some dumb baby thing so that Daddy leaves Mamma alone and spanks him instead, but then he just proves Daddy right and that he is a dumb baby._   
  
He doesn't want to be a bad boy, he doesn't, he wants to be good.  
  
 _"Maria. Maria, come here. I didn't mean it." Daddy kisses Mamma's cheek better._  
  
 _"Tonio, give Mamma the bunny."_  
  
 _Daddy sighs again and Tony buries his face in March's soft fur, he's afraid to look up, afraid he if he does he'll see Mamma making Daddy angry again._  
  
 _"No, Maria. It's too late. Anthony needs to learn that when you make a mistake there are consequences."_  
  
 _"H..Howard? Wh..?"_  
  
 _"You gave him his own lab animal; he'll come down to work with me tomorrow so that he can see why rabbits aren't pets."_  
  
 _Tony peeks up and can see Mamma wants to back talk more, and Daddy's not going to like that; so Tony stands, cradling the bunny to his chest, "S'okay, Daddy. I'm weady to lewn 'sponsibilties."_  
  
 _"Use your r's son."_  
  
 _Tony squeezes March a little too tight, his heartbeat speeding beneath his fingers, and the bunny scratches him, but he ignores it, "I'm w.. wr.. ready to lew.. lewrn as- asponsa..."_  
  
 _He's going to cry... (Can't cry, Stark men don't cry) He's gotta be a Stark man, for Daddy, for Mamma... "W..wre..sponsibilities."_  
  
 _"There. See Maria. It just takes a firm hand. Alright Tony. Put the rabbit away and wash up for bed. We've got an early day tomorrow."_  
  
Tony curls up in a fetal position on the shower floor, eyes screwed shut as he rocks, swallowing down each whimper. Goddamned rabbit. He should have made it clear, no pets, and even then it shouldn't matter, rabbits aren't pets.  
  
 _Goddamned rabbit._  
  
Stark men don't cry, they have iron in their backbone.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had kept March with him all night, the bunny's box by his bed in case Daddy came in to check on him, even though that was something only Mamma did ( _Don't coddle the boy, Maria._ ). He kept March hidden under the covers where Tony could cuddle him. He was the softest thing Tony had ever known, this had been the best week ever and he wanted to cry into his bunny's fur like a baby, ( _Stark men don't cry_.) but he managed to stop short of a few sniffles before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Daddy's work had been inside a strange little shop; Tony wished he could have looked around, there was so much stuff to play with in such a small space, but they pushed through to the back where a lady that looked like Nonna Mimi but all frowny spoke with Daddy and then they went behind a bookcase that was really a door but was _really_ an ellelater, which Aunt Peggy always called lifts; which was funny, cause this one started on the ground and then went down instead of lifting up.  
  
He hugged March's box to his chest. Mamma had cried when they left for work (Mamma's a girl, so that's okay) and told him to be a good boy for Daddy at work. She was holding her tummy like she was sick and her cheek was all purple, but her hair was still soft and dark, and her lips bright red.

Daddy took him to as strange room that smelled funny. There were lots and lots of cages, some with mice, and some with rats, and some bunnies like March, and even a sad monkey that looked up once before closing its eyes and going to sleep.  
  
Daddy had him stand on a chair and put on a white coat like the one Daddy was wearing. They took March out of his box and put him in a wire cage like the rest of the bunnies.  
  
Daddy handed Tony a bottle that glowed green, "Hold this steady, Anthony."  
  
Then Daddy stuck a big scary needle into the top of the bottle, pulling out the round end until the needle glowed like the bottle.  
  
 _"Teach the boy a little responsibility."_  
  
Tony didn't want to hurt March, but Daddy said it was medicine, and if it worked then March ( _Goddamned rabbit._ ) would get big and strong, but if it didn't work then he'd get sick; and it was important to try new medicine on lab animals like rabbits to make sure they were safe for people could use, otherwise the medicine could hurt people.  
  
Daddy grabbed March with one hand and guided Tony's with he other, talking him through each step until all the glowing green medicine was out of the needle and inside March. Then Daddy put March's cage in a funny metal box and had Tony pull a lever and count to a hundred ( _That's my smart boy!_ ).  
  
When they pulled March's cage out Tony clapped, it had worked! March was twice as big, even his teeth were longer; but Daddy said to wait, sometimes it looked like medicine was working when it wasn't.   
  
They waited and waited and nothing happened, until Tony went to pet March and the bunny ( _Rabbits aren't pets, they're lab animals._ ) went crazy, it tried to attack Tony, throwing himself against the cage over and over until he cracked his neck, his soft fur, most of it missing from his face, matted with blood.  
  
Tony was so scared, he wanted to cry so bad ( _When you make a mistake there are consequences._ ), but he clenched his little fists and tightened his jaw, ( _Iron in their backbone_ ).  
  
"Alright, Tony. Now we have to try to figure out why the medicine didn't work."  
  
Daddy help Tony lay the rabbit out on the counter, showing him how to hold the knife, telling him what to look for and why. Daddy made notes white paper, white like Daddy's coat. Not like Tony's coat, Tony's wasn't all white anymore, it was like the rabbit, white and red ( _pale but for the bright red of her lips_ ).


	4. Chapter 4

Tony doesn't realize he's fallen asleep, cocooned in the hot water. The memory changes to a dream, a nightmare.

Steve says, "What a funny watch! It tells the day of the month, and it doesn't tell what o'clock it is!"

Tony replies, "Why should it? Does your watch tell you what year it is?"

"Of course not, but that's because it stays the same year for such a long time together. (Seventy years)."

"…which is just the case with mine."

The eternal Tea Party continues. They're all getting up to switch places when he notices Mamma the March Hare has her chest split open; when she drinks the tea it spills out her throat staining the white tablecloth red. Darcy the Dormouse's is too, and so is his and Steve's, and Mamma has a black eye and red lips and keeps laughing as she says, "I like what I get, I get what I like!" over and over again and then he's ) screaming as Steve shakes his shoulder.

The water's off and the marble is still warm; he shivers as Steve wraps a towel around him.

"What... What the fuck do you think you're doing, Rogers."

"JARVIS-"

"Traitor!"

"-asked me to check on you; he said you fell asleep in the shower and he was worried about you. Tony, when's the last time you slept or had anything to eat?"

"Put me down!" Tony squawks as Steve pulls him up into his arms, cradling Tony against his chest.

"I will. In a bed. And then I'm getting you something to eat. Don't think I didn't notice you avoiding the question."

"I was having lovely nap until you woke me up. I was on a tropical island surrounded by a bevy of lovely young and eager blondes."

"Sure you were. When was the last time you slept in a bed."

Tony gives him a lecherous grin, "I don't usually use my bed for sleeping."

Steve's long suffering sigh buys Tony a couple more seconds, "Tony..."

"I don't know, a couple days?"

"JARVIS?"

"You can stay out of this, Benedict; you've done enough already."

"Sir slept for 45 minutes on a cot 7 hours ago. Prior to that the last time he slept on a horizontal surface was 4 days ago."

"That's it. I'm packing you off to M.I.T. You can babysit the freshmen instead of me."

"Tony, leave JARVIS alone. I am guessing it's been just as long since you've had solid food. Stay put. I'll bring you something. Don't worry about falling asleep, if you do you can eat when you wake up."

"Might I recommend Sir eat first?"

Tony hisses, "M.I.T." as Steve says, "Okay, you heard him. I'll wake you if I need to.

Tony, at a loss of what else to do sticks his tongue out at Steve as he settles down into the massive pile of pillows. Going back to sleep is the last thing on his mind.

He yawns.

He'll humor Steve, eat whatever 1940's bachelor chow he's given and then fake sleeping long enough for Steve to leave so that he can sneak back down to his workshop.

He must have dozed for a bit, because Steve is setting down a tray with a bowl of tomato soup and a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches cut diagonally.

Tony raises an eyebrow but forgoes commenting to stick half of a triangle in his mouth, he's actually really hungry.

"HOFF!"

"Well, yes, Tony, melted cheese usually is hot."

Tony breaks the rest of the sandwich in pieces and drops them in the soup.

"So thanks... You don't have to stay."

"But I will." No surprise there. For a twenty-something war vet, Steve is the biggest mother hen.

"Sooooo..." Tony chases the grilled cheese around with his spoon, coating it in Campbell's finest before scooping up a piece, blowing on it and taking a bite, "I though my Mom invented eating tomato soup and grilled cheese together when I was a kid. Thanks for crushing that memory."

"Sorry, Tony, my Mom invented it in the Twenties. I used to get sick a lot. I'd have trouble breathing, which made it hard to sleep... Or eat."

Steve picks up one of the sandwich halves and dips it in Tony's soup. His eyes flutter shut and he moans. Tony should have JARVIS record this. He could make a fortune. Well, another one.

Steve swallows before saying, "Sweeter than I remember."

"They changed the recipe couple years ago. Too much salt."

"Huh."

They sit in companionable silence, something they only seemed to be able to do when eating. Tony finishes his soup and managed to polish off three halves, Steve eating the other three.

"Now, I'm fed and in bed. Your work here is done, Captain America."

"Tony?"

Fuck, don't let him bring up the Goddamned rabbit.

"Would it be weird if I took a nap with you?"

That isn't what he'd been expecting, "You just don't want to have to stand guard at the door. Or are you planing on taking advantage of my righteous bod while I sleep? We have laws against that sort of thing now, Steven."

Steve turns bright red, "I wasn't... I didn't.. That's not what I meant and you know it."

Tony laughs, "I know, I know."

Tony pats the bed next to him, completely unconcerned about Steve crawling into bed with him while Tony isn't wearing a single stitch of clothing.

Steve walks around to the other side of the bed and pulls off his shoes before stretching out on top of the covers. "Spoiled-sport. JARVIS, catch the lights."

The room dims until the soft blue glow of the arc reactor is the only light left. Tony pulls the comforter up to his chin, and sounds amused as he says, "Night, Cap."

"Goodnight, Tony."

Steve had been about to ask Tony about what upset him earlier, but as soon as Steve had said his name Tony was tapping at the arc reactor so he changed tracks. He had expected more of a fuss about his crawling into bed; either an argument or innuendo; he'd like to be pleasantly surprised by Tony falling asleep, but after a few minutes the blue glow increases and Steve grabs Tony's wrist before he stands, "Sleep, Tony. It will be there when you wake up."

"Leak, Steve, as in I need to take one. I'll be right back, I promise."

Steve averts his eyes as Tony gets out of bed and struts to the en suite. He sits up waiting and is a little relieved when Tony comes back wearing pajama bottoms to, "Spare your delicate sensibilities."

Steve snorts, he toured with both the USO and the Howling Commandos, he's not sure he has, 'delicate sensibilities' to spare but if it makes Tony feel better to think of Steve as a wide-wide and blushing innocent, Steve's not going to cheat him of that.

Plus, Clint and Darcy had taught him about a new game called, 'I've Never' and he's looking forward to springing it on Tony the next time he pushes the, 'Old Man Rogers' bit.

"Now you can get under the damned covers." Which will hopefully make it easier to sneak out, "You're pinning the sheets to the bed."

Steve rolls his eyes but joins Tony under the covers, "Now, sleep."

Tony scoffs, "You're not my real-"

And cuts himself off, going completely still.

"Tony?"

"Go to sleep, Steve."

Tony rolls on his side, putting his back to Steve. Steve rests his hand on Tony's shoulder, prepared to have it flinched off, but Tony almost presses up into it. Steve moves closer, brushing his hand down Tony's arm. He whispers, "Is this okay, Tony?"

Tony grunts. No way is he getting out of here if Steve is actually touching him. May as well make the best of it. He debates on telling Steve that the quickest way to get him to sleep is a blow job, but can't quite bring himself to embarrass Steve that way. Instead he cuddles (Don't coddle the boy.) scoots back until Steve's the big spoon and he's the little spoon, pulling Steve's arm to drape across his waist, "Shush, Steve. Some of us are trying to sleep."

It's the first time in a long time since he's slept without any nightmares.


End file.
